Wishes
by GabWhiteDevil
Summary: "All of shinigami can pregnant" "i can't get pregnant" "I'll take care of your child if you die" Will X Grell Eric X Alan Undertaker X Ronald WARNING: Yaoi! / Shounen-ai! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

WISH

Cast: Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Eric Slingby, Alan Humpries, Ronald Knox and Undertaker

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns them, I own the plot

Summary: "…maybe I'm not what he wished for.."

* * *

"Grell-senpai want to join us later? We want to go out!" Ronald chirped, "go out? Where? Actually I planned to see Sebas-chan tonight~"

"so you can't? but Alan-senpai joins in. it's rare to see him get drunk y'know" Ronald grinned, "wait! wait! I'm in, then.. that's right~ usually, Alan will just stay in the office than going out and drink, just like Will" Grell replied, "what about Eric? Does he join in too?" he continued, Ronald just nodded, "he wants to protect Alan-senpai, aren't they cute?"

"indeed~ Eric is really soft towards him and Alan is a shy pretty boy, they are just compatible with each other" the red-headed shinigami commented

Ronald took a seat beside Grell, "Eric-senpai is everyone's type of boyfriend, right?" he asked

Grell gave no response, "don't you wish to have a soft, romantic and humorous boyfriend?" Ronald asked him again, Grell smiled widely, "everyone loves that type, but you forget something, Eric is also a true pervert" said the older which made the younger giggled, "let's pray for Alan-senpai's virginity, then" he spoke.

"but you know.. even though I like to check some men out, I still prefer Will~" the red-headed put his index finger up in front of his mouth and winked to Ronald, "I already expected that response" the younger winked back, "personally, I like someone who will really love and stay beside me for eternity, I don't really care whether he is also romantic and sweet or not" Ronald admitted

"oh~ oh~ so~ that person is a 'he'? I didn't know that you are also swing that way. Just don't touch Sebas-chan, kay?"

"Hey! you two! What are you doing there? Back to work!"

Grell and Ronald looked at each other, "well, it can't be helped.. Mr. Grumpy is back" Ronald commented.

Grell tidied his coat up, "I'm leaving now~ bye Ronald! Bye Will darling~"

"Oi! Where are you go—"

"be sure to back at 9 p.m, Grell-senpai"

"understand!"

Blam!

"ah! Senpai!"

"What is it?"

"want to join a drink—"

"no."

"tch! You are no fun"

"yes, I am. Problem?"

"but Alan-senpai and Grell-senpai are in"

"I have nothing to do with Grell.. and why Alan is in? What kind of drugs that you gave him?"

"I don't give him anything! And I don't know.. that's why.. you must join us"

"no. Just no. why don't you invite Undertaker? He loves party"

"Undertaker? Um.. okay.. I'll invite him later" Ronald ran as he waved at Will, "tch! little kid!" Will cursed.

"Will darling~ I'm back~"

"it's not even 10 minutes since you left"

"that's right~, I just miss my Will"

"I'm not yours, Mr. Sutcliff. Just give up already"

"I'm not going to give up on you~"

"And i'm not going to be with you."

\(^0^)/\(0.0)/\(^0^)/

-Pub-

"Whoa! So many people here!" Ronald widened his eyes in amusement, "Aw~ so many handsome men~" Grell commented

"uh, the smell isn't really good" Alan said, "well, it is. You need to get use to it, Alan" Eric replied as he wrapped his arm around Alan's shoulder

"let's take a seat there" Ronald pointed at an empty seat and ran toward it while the others just followed behind him.

Grell took a seat beside Ronald, Alan is also beside Ronald and Eric beside Alan, "lemme order something, what'cha want? Wine?"

"same as you, Eric-senpai!"

"Cherry wine~"

"I don't know what should I order" Alan said, "lemme pick it for you" Eric replied, "no alcohol, please.." Eric just gave him an 'ok' sign as he walked away.

"can't we just call a waiter? Must we go there to order something?" Alan asked curiously, "just let him be, Alan-senpai.." Ronald reassured him, "by the way, Grell-senpai.. how is your relationship with your crush? Is there any sign from him?"

"he is still cold towards me, Uh~ I just love that attitude~"

"who is him anyway if it's not William-senpai or that demon? I mean.. the they are just like a twins"

"I'll tell you later~"

"but there are several days when you told me that he yelled at you and when he did that, don't you feel something weird or guilt?" Ronald asked in dead serious tone since Grell is hard to takes something seriously.

The red-headed shinigami sighed, "I feel something… I think that I'm not what he wished for, I'm not what he needed.. he wants someone more than me, sometimes I also think that I'm not going to be with him" his expression isn't as cheerful as before, he looked down and played with his fingers.

"I'm sorry if I'm rude.. I don't even know what are you talking about… but have you ever thought about going to give up on him?" Alan joined the conversation.

"I told him that I won't ever give up on him, but I think I'll take that back.. it's right that there is a side when I want to be with him, but on the other side I don't want to be a burden for him and letting him have his normal life and also never bother him again… but I think I'll give up soon"

"Why?"

"Because even though I flirt with him, he just thought that I'm a lonely boy who needs some attention.. not a person who loves him and want to be with him.. he just don't understand my feelings, and won't ever understand"

"Are you sure that you want to give up on him? I mean.. look at Eric.. he is a player, he flirt with all of the women that he saw, but actually he knew and understand what I feel" Alan spoke

"…"

"…"

"no! not that kind of feelings, okay?" Alan stared to panic as he saw Grell and Ronald caught the wrong meaning

"Eric is a romantic guy while my crush is a stoic guy, just don't compare them, because nothing is same between them" Grell corrected

"Ah! I already ordered some drinks, geez! So many women checked me out" Eric plopped at his previous seat, Alan just stared at him, Eric Looked back at him, "Don't be jelly, I won't ever sleep or even kiss with those damn girls.." he continued, "by the way, Ronald.. didn't you invited Undertaker?" Eric asked the youngest

"Eh? Um.. Actually I planned to invite him, but I.. forgot.., so.. yeah.. that's why"

"Excuse me, here are your drinks" the Waiter placed the glasses on the table

"my cherry wine~" Grell chirped and grabbed the glass toward himself

"it's ours, Ronald" Eric handed him a glass, "and it's yours, Alan" he placed the last glass in front of the shortest shinigami. "Whoa! Taste's good! You are awesome, Eric-senpai! What is this called?" Eric smirked before replied, "the name is quite naughty, this is called 'Sex on the beach'"

"you don't get me something like that, right Eric?" Alan started to glared at him, "nope, yours is Hurricane" the tallest explained. Alan sipped on his drinks, "oh.. it just cocktail" he murmured

"cock..tail..? well, yup! cocktail"

"but wait, I feel dizzy, ugh! what's wrong with me?"

Eric wrapped his arm around Alan's shoulders, "are you sick? It just a cocktail—"

Thud!

"—with vodka, and a lil' bit of sleeping pill, so if you couldn't handle alcohol, you'll drop" Eric finished his explanation before he carried Alan in piggyback ride, "we are going back" he said to Grell and Ronald who just waved at them.

"it's not just because of the alcohol but also the sleeping pill, right senpai?" Grell just nodded at his words

TBC

* * *

-Author's babble-

this is the first chapter, actually i want to make it into oneshot, but it's too long for that type XD

so, i changed my mind and turned it into chaptered fanfic..

forgive my mistakes, typos and sick grammar (i don't even use any grammar in fact ._.v)

please review.. so i can improve this story.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Wishes

Cast: Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears, Eric Slingby, Alan Humpries, Ronald Knox and Undertaker

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Yana Toboso owns them, I own the plot

Summary: "…maybe I'm not what he wished for.."

Part: 2/?

* * *

-Shinigami Dispatch Society-

"Oh.. still working? It's really late" Eric greeted, "death won't wait for a dawn to crack" William replied, "what about you, then?" William asked

"I was going with the others to the pub, since Alan is coming"

"where is he now?"

"fainted"

"huh?"

"his condition is awful, yet he wants to go out with others, so I need those sleeping pills to make him take a rest" Eric explained as he laid his back to the chair, "what about the others?" William asked

"Man! Your tone was really monotone, y'know" the blonde tried to ease the situation, but William ignored it, "Grell and Knox are still at the pub. Ah! Talking about Grell.. why don't you accompany him as I did to Alan?"

"I have nothing to do with him, I don't have to follow him everywhere"

"but he is a trouble-maker and now he just with Knox, he'll flirting with all men—"

"let him be.."

"Whoa! Calm down.. it's not like you.. what's your problem? Usually you'll clip him and drag him away"

"even though he flirt with all men, he won't ever give up on me, still clinging onto me and it's really useless to do the same methods on him."

"Wait! Your reply have double meanings. You like the fact that he won't give up on you or you are tired that he won't ever give up on you?"

"I—I don't know! Just don't ask me anymore, I'm busy"

"Every single thing that waiting for something will feel bored and leave the object, the problem is just timing"

"I don't understand what you mean"

"I thought I already made it less confusing.. but it's okay, you'll understand later… or you'll regret it"

"I will regret nothing"

"By the way… soon, I'll marry Alan…" Eric said proudly, Will looked at him, "congratulations for you both, Eric Slingby.." he replied

"thanks, William! I'm out now"

-Alan's home-

The brunette opened his eyes before blinked several times, 'already morning..' he thought, "I was on the pub last night… right?" he asked himself as he walked outside from his bedroom.

"Eric-san?" he investigated the sleeping body on his couch, "I'm sure it's him… but what was he doing in my house?" he wondered

He moved closer to the couch, and poked Eric's cheek slowly, "Eric-san? Eric-san? Wake up.." Eric flinched at the touch, he opened his eyes and looked directly toward the brunette, "ah.. you already wake up?" the older asked

Alan sighed, "so, yesterday… I was at club and then what happened?" Alan asked

"Whoa.. impatient, aren't you?"

"yes, I am"

"well, you were drunk, so I walked you home"

"and why—"

"I forgot my key, so I stay here" the brunette sighed again, "I'm going to make breakfast, then" he said as he stood up

"Wait! Um.. I want to say something"

"make it quick"

"Um… where should I start?"

"from the beginning, of course… hurry up!"

"so.. yesterday.. actually I want to help Will and Grell's relationship, but I ended up told him if… we.."

"we what?"

"I'm going to marry you" Eric said with low tone, "WHAT?!" Alan screamed right in front of Eric's face, "I know it's really careless"

"yes! It's the worst lie! You are going to marry a guy!"

"wait? Is there any problem if I marry a guy?"

"it just… yes there is any problem! You are a guy and marry a guy"

"I don't really care about the gender, actually"

"but it's marriage…it's once forever, it need to be serious"

"then? Let's do it seriously.."

"W-what?! You are crazy!" Alan felt his blood raised up to his cheeks

"Ah! Damn! I knew that you don't love me"

"No! that's not it—"

"oh.. you do love me, then.."

"Yes.. No! Wait! Don't play with my words!" Alan facepalmed while Eric grinned, "it just—you said that just to tease me, didn't you? Don't lie to me!" Alan pointed right to Eric's face

"Nah.. I'm not teasing you with those words…" Eric placed his hand on Alan's shoulder, "So… we need to get married because I already said that to Will" he continued

Alan looked away, "I'm sorry but no..", the older frowned, "marriage is not for fun, you have to do it seriously.. and it's for… forever." Alan finished his sentence in low voice.

"I'll be with you forever, Alan... I promise"

"No.. it's your life, let me say to William that your words are just joke"

"I told you.. I won't flirt with anyone else, I will be with you, stay beside you forever..."

"But I can't! I'm the one who can't be with you forever! I'll leave you alone.. I don't know the exact time but it will happen.." Alan eyes got teary, Eric cupped his face, "why? Why you'll leave me? is that true that you don't love me?"

Alan shook his head, "it's not my will to leave you alone. That's why.. don't love me"

"is there something that I need to know?"

"no… why you always ask something like that to me?"

"cause you don't like to tell your problems bluntly.." Eric replied, "well.. I'm going to take a bath and after this I'll tell Will the truth" Alan spoke as he stood up, Eric looked at Alan's back as the younger walked to the bathroom, after he heard a faint sound of 'blam'

-Shinigami Dispatch Society-

"Mr. Sutcliff?"

"yes~?"

"your junior, Mr. Ronald Knox calling you" Grell walked toward the telephone and grabbed the holder, "thank you~"

"Hello~ What is it, Ronald?"

_"Senpai! Can you go to my flat?"_

"Something happened?"

_"Yes! And I can't talk about it on phone!"_

"I'm not going if you will just talking about your girls, kay?!"

_"it's not about girls!"_

"Hmph~ you are always slowing me down~ but okay.. I'll go now… wait for me okay~"

Click!

"Mr. Grell Sutcliff! You can't leave—"

"I'm going out now~ out from here~ Whoo~" Grell half-yelled as he ran off from the building, and cut Will's words.

-Alan's home-

"Why must him?" Eric asked nobody as he massaged his temples

"Who?" a voice echoed the room which made Eric came back from his deep thought, 'I'm going to tell him'

"No! Nothing.." Eric spoke, "well, I think I need to go now, I have several tasks waiting for me. I'm off!" the blonde stood up, "by the way… don't overdo something…" he continued before left

Alan blinked several times, tried to understand the ulterior means, "it's the first time he said like that"

* * *

-Author's babble-

does it more understandable now? review are lovely :)


End file.
